


Beyond time for some rhyme

by Anonymous



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode Related, Episode: s05e03 The Death Song of Uther Pendragon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 20:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10772094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After Leon leaves Merlin and Arthur, they have a conversation...





	Beyond time for some rhyme

"Dammit, Merlin, couldn’t you come up with a lie?"

"Why?"

"Because I’m the king!"

"Meaning?"

"That I’m not supposed to learn about verse!"

"You could do things that are worse…"

"Such as?"

"Genocide, tyranny, or do anything your father has."

"Merlin…"

"What? It’s not as if I’m lyin’!"

"Are you turning everything I say into a rhyme?"

"I’m…"

"I can’t believe you!"

"If it took you this long to catch on, our training session was beyond overdue."


End file.
